Old Enemities Die Hard
by DeceasedSoul
Summary: Harry dislikes Scorpius quite intensely, and what he sees as Scorpius’s corruption of his son. AS/SM slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Old enmities die hard

Fandom: Harry Potter

Rating: PG-13. Rated for language and some sexuality

Pairing: Albus/Severus, background Harry/Ginny

Summary: Harry dislikes Scorpius quite intensely, and what he sees as Scorpius's corruption of his son. AS/SM slash.

* * *

It unnerves him how much his son's best friend looks like Draco Malfoy did at his age. Slightly taller than Albus, wiry rather than muscular, and with that damnable blond hair, that must have marked every Malfoy out for the last thousand years. Even his eyes are the same as his father's- slate grey and cold. Harry could almost believe he was a clone rather than a son, if it hadn't been for the few different touches- the slightly fuller mouth, the nose which is not as perfectly straight as his fathers. It is slightly disturbing, that Harry feels the same loathing towards him that he felt towards Draco Malfoy in Hogwarts. The loathing he _doesn't _feel for Draco Malfoy now, but does feel for his son- a young man who has done nothing to him.

Nothing except wind himself so tightly into Albus's heartstrings, that removing him would break Albus's heart. Harry knows the symptoms of puppy-love when he sees it. Puppy-love was Albus spending four straight hours in Diagon alley at age twelve looking for the perfect Christmas present to send to his secret best friend. Puppy-love was Albus blushing when Scorpius hugs him in welcome on the Platform.

This isn't puppy love now. Harry sees the way that Albus's eyes gravitate automatically towards Scorpius when he enters a room, the way that his body intimately curls towards the other boy, knows when Albus sneaks out at night. This is _love _and it frightens Harry. Mostly because he doesn't know if Scorpius actually feels anything towards Albus, or if in his Slytherin way he is merely calculating the benefits of fucking Albus Potter on the side.

If Harry is honest, the fact that his youngest son is the image of himself at seventeen doesn't help matters. It's like some twisted version of his time at Hogwarts, made all the worse by the fact that in most other ways, Albus is a perfectly normal child. He's constantly in trouble, even more so than James. Harry had decided before his children left for school that none of them would get the Marauders map- or the Invisibility Cloak in aiding them in mischief, and Albus seemed to have taken up the challenge of finding every secret in Hogwarts himself. He has had more letters home about Albus than James and Lily combined, and as he gazed despairingly at the news that Albus had landed himself in fourteen detentions in less than a month, he wondered if children were meant to be this much trouble. Albus displays his namesake's talent in Potions and Arithmancy, but is close to failing Herbology. Harry doesn't understand that- after all Herbology and Potions were pretty closely linked, but all is made clear when Albus drops something about Scorpius disliking Herbology.

When Albus was thirteen he had finally swallowed his fear, and told Harry and Ginny that his best friend was Scorpius Malfoy. They had accepted it quietly enough. Albus was old enough to chose who to be friends with, and they both knew that it they forbid it then the two would just find ways to sneak around- as they'd been doing for three years. It necessitated occasional meetings with the older Malfoy, but they were bearable, especially as Malfoy didn't seem any happier with Scorpius being friends with Albus than they were. Both Harry and Malfoy had grudgingly allowed sleepovers, and even holidays in the others house. The first time Albus had slept over at Malfoy's, Harry had been awake all night, worrying, and it wasn't alleviated even by Albus's excitement the next day in describing what a cool house Scorpius had.

Harry had suspected them of being together since they'd both turned fifteen- Scorpius in September and Albus in December. That Christmas they'd insisted on spending even more time together than usual, and had a habit of appearing in the most unlikely places, hair mussed, robes rumpled, and eyes shining. They both wore robes even at home, unlike the rest of the family who were keen to dress in Muggle clothing when they came home, preferring the more fitted styles. The Malfoy's love of formality, seemed to have rubbed off on Albus though and he spent his time in robes, and refusing to use the Muggle inventions that Harry had introduced to the household, even preferring to wash the dishes by hand, rather than use the dishwasher. It wasn't that he despised muggles he told Harry, just that he felt comfortable with his heritage as a wizard, and that mixing the two cultures was beneficial to neither.

Occasionally Harry wondered, if he should have encouraged Albus towards Gryffindor rather than Slytherin. He might have been friends with Rose and Lily then, rather than Malfoy, but he had to admit that Albus belonged in Slytherin. He had always made it clear that he had places he wanted to go in life- James merely wanted to be a Quidditch player (like his grandfather and his mother, he was a Chaser,) and Lily wanted to go into research as befitted the house she had been sorted into. Albus though could barely hold onto a broom (Scorpius was the Slytherin Seeker), and had made it clear that he thought the whole thing was a waste of valuable exploring time. It was one of the few things that Albus and Scorpius argued on.

His suspicions were confirmed one night when Ginny had a headache. Tiptoeing out of the room to fetch a pain relieving potion from their store, he had heard a muffled sound from one of the smaller unused downstairs rooms. Silently ghosting closer, he looked through the door where a sight met his eyes that sent his heart to his boots.

Not having ever liked men in _that _way, Harry was surprised at just how enthusiastically Albus seemed to be enjoying Scorpius. They were pressed up against each other, Albus against the wall, kissing each other as though the world will end if they stop, Harry watched, feeling slightly sick when he realised that though Scorpius's fingers are tangled in Albus's hair, he can't see Albus's hands. He is surprised that Scorpius breaks away first, tearing his mouth away, though they remain pressed together. "We should stop. I mean your parents are already suspicious of us, and we _are _in public."

"They're asleep," Albus said, and there is a glint that Harry doesn't like in his eye, and he suddenly wonders if it is _Albus _who is the seducer in this relationship. "I haven't been with you in a month, I got James to put silencing charms on my room now he's out of Hogwarts. Come on."

Indecision was written on Scorpius's face. "Your dad already hates me," he breathed, his fingers starting to slide down Albus's face. "Imagine how much more he would despise me if he knew I was doing this to you."

"Dad doesn't hate you," Albus said, eyes fastened to the Malfoy in front of him.

Scorpius laughed, but it was a bitter sound. "He fucking shudders when I walk in a room that he is in, and he looks at me as though I'm something you'd find under a stone. Your mum at least pretends to like me, but your dad has made it abundantly clear that I should find somewhere quiet to go die in." He grabbed Albus's hand, "actually thinking about your dad, I think I would rather like to fuck you under his roof."

To Harry's amazement Albus doesn't seem to mind Scorpius saying this, instead he grins a wide grin. "Now that your dilemma is over, hurry _up." _

Harry walked quickly away then stopped, his heart pounding, He felt sick to his core. What the fuck was he meant to do about this mess?

* * *

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Old enmities die hard

Fandom: Harry Potter

Rating: PG-13. Rated for language and some sexuality

Pairing: Albus/Severus, background Harry/Ginny

Summary: Harry dislikes Scorpius quite intensely, and what he sees as Scorpius's corruption of his son. AS/SM slash.

A/N: As well as the burgeoning romance between AS and S through Harry's POV, I thought it'd be interesting to explore the politics both within the family, and in the general wizarding world. Short chapter as half of it was lost. On the plus side that means quicker updates!

* * *

When Harry finally returned with the pain-relieving potion, Ginny was asleep. He shook her awake, and she mumbled something incoherent, finally surfacing enough to drink it. Drowsily she kissed him, the cool green taste of the potion mingling with the heat of her mouth, and the coolness of her lips. Then as she always did, she sank back into sleep. Harry lay beside her and watched her in the faint light that suffused the room. Should he tell her? Destroy her peace of mind? She was already worried enough by Al's extremist politics especially those that required _cleansing. _Neither Ginny nor Harry was happy about Al being so anti-Muggle. It was not how they had raised him, and personally Harry blamed the Malfoys for the unease that seemed to have entered their home now that Al has started to become more vocal about the perceived wrongs in the world against _our _kind as he insisted on calling the wizarding world.

Sighing he rolled over and stared at the ceiling, trying his best not to think about what Al and Scorpius might be doing in Al's room. He could accept in the abstract that his children were having sex- James and his numerous girlfriends, Lily and her on-again off-again boyfriend, but it was with Al and his choice of partner that he was having the trouble with. He almost wished that it was because they were of the same sex that he disliked this new turn of events so much, but had to admit reluctantly that that was not what was bothering him.

Finally when the sun started creeping across the room, he got up and made his way wearily down to the kitchen where Al was bollocksing around with bacon and tea. He stood in the doorway for a moment and watched the thin figure of his son move swiftly around the kitchen. Al was almost exactly like Harry had been at his age- the perfect Seeker build. Of course Al didn't play Quidditch- Scorpius Malfoy had got that, as if by right. Harry realised with a bit of a sigh, that that had rankled- not just that Malfoy's child seemed to outshine his youngest son so much, but that Al actively enforced it, from unconscious sentences dropped by James and Lily it would appear that Al was Scorpius's biggest supporter. He watched for a moment more- Al was still in his nightwear- an old Camden Cats t-shirt, and boxers, with a green silk robe that Harry vaguely recognised as being Ginny's slung over it.

"Bacon dad?" asked Al, and Harry relaxed a bit. He still had a small connection with Al after all, however much the youngest boy had changed. He'd hated their growing apart- as Al got ever more distant, starting finding his way into extremist politics and having heated arguments with both his parents, until the day he'd just stopped talking about anything that _mattered _with them, and started talking about Quidditch, Charms and their respective jobs with a politely bored expression on his face. He missed the easy camaraderie that they had used to share, and mentally chalked it up as another reason to dislike Scorpius.

A bacon sandwich landed in front of him on an old chipped blue willow plate, and a mug of tea was out down beside it. Al slouched beside him, chewing on his own sandwich. Harry stared at it, and grumpily reached for the brown sauce. "So what are you doing today?" he asked casually, as he doctored his sandwich to his taste.

Al sighed and stretched. "Dunno. Not much really. Thought we might visit Aurelia." He was referring to Pansy Parkinson's daughter, the product of a liaison of her mother with a German model. Aurelia had obviously got the best of both worlds, her father's stunning looks and her mother's sharp brain, and the snotty temper that Harry had always associated with Pansy. From all accounts she was a monster of a human being, and had twice only just managed to escape charges by the Ministry for 'pranks' she'd played, that had turned out to be mysteriously dangerous. Obviously not as smart as her mother then, if she'd almost been caught. Personally Harry hoped that Lily who planned to train as a Hit-Witch might be the one to take her down. Al laughed a bit, and leaned across Harry to get to the rest of the bacon. "Or we might just stick around all day."

"Got all your homework done?" Harry asked, and could have kicked himself. Could he get much more boring?

Al's eyes were definitely dancing with amusement. "Yeah Dad. I'm going to walk these NEWTS you know that. "More bacon?" Harry accepted another piece, and chewed thoughtfully. Play this one carefully he thought silently.

"Are you going out with Aurelia then?" he asked, getting up and going to the window where the Daily Prophet owl was tapping. "Only you do seem to talk a lot about her." It was half true he supposed. She was certainly the next mentioned after Scorpius.

There was a fake retching sound from the table. "She's a man-eater Dad," cried Al indignantly. "I bet she's had more men than the Giant Squid." Harry winced at the mental image. "Besides if I'm going to rule the wizarding world, I'll need someone suitable at my side," he said jokingly. "You know someone who won't whore around on me, and who can actually help." He had lost all trace of embarrassment about using what Ginny termed 'filthy language' after hearing Harry come home roaring with pain, and swearing like a sailor when St Mungos released him after a nasty curse without any pain control.

They sat companionably for a little more, then suddenly Harry saw Al's face light up. He bent his head, and pretended to study the Daily Prophet, while covertly looking at them. Scorpius stood in the doorway impeccably dressed in robes as always despite the heat outside. He was looking at Al affectionately who was prattling about nothing, and Harry was privately astonished that Scorpius without a word could reduce the cool calm and collected Al, to a rambling mess. There were some things he could live without knowing he decided with a shudder, and glanced up as though seeing Scorpius for the first time. "Morning," he said cheerfully, noting with disapproval with what alacrity Al jumped up to put the kettle on again, and fry yet more bacon. "Would you like me to put a cooling charm on those robes for you Scorpius?"

Scorpius smiled, though his eyes remained alert. "Yes please Mr Potter. The heating control on these sometimes goes a little bit strange." Harry waved his wand, and knew from experience that it would feel like a cloud of cool air. "Thanks," he said, and sauntered across to the table, sitting down with unexpected clumsiness. "So what are you doing today Mr Potter?"

"I've got some papers to drop off to your father actually," Harry replied, enjoying the moment's unguarded astonishment in Scorpius's eyes- and the hint of worry. "Just some things he has to sign. Then I was planning on doing the shopping- Ginny is still not feeling top shape. After that it's anybody's guess. Who's up for a quick game of Quidditch later?"

As expected Scorpius was the first to reply. "That'd be great," he said with unfaked enthusiasm. He never turned down Quidditch. Al was shooting him reproachful glances from the corner of his eye, and Harry hoped dearly that he'd never looked like that when he'd been put aside in favour of some activity by Ginny, but knew with a wince that that was probably where Al had got it from.

Harry stood. "I'm going to go get dressed properly." He made a special effort to smile at Malfoy Junior, remembering from last night how overt his display of animosity had been apparently, if it was as well known as it apparently was. He noted with satisfaction the bewildered glance thrown behind him, caught in the kitchen mirror. He was going to get dressed, then he was going to Floo over to Malfoy Manor, tell Malfoy Senior precisely what was going on, and either demand moral support in the finishing of the relationship, or hex him. Nice to know that some things never change

* * *

Review please 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Old enmities die hard

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Rating:** PG-13. Rated for language and some sexuality

**Pairing**: Albus/Severus, background Harry/Ginny

**Summary**: Harry dislikes Scorpius quite intensely, and what he sees as Scorpius's corruption of his son. AS/SM slash.

**A/N:** _Well, I had intended to keep the slightly darker tone up, but due to my currently upbeat mood, I fear this chapter is rather more humorous than it was supposed to be. Sorry!_

_Also very short chapter since I wanted the confrontation between Harry and Draco to be separate from Ginny's realisation about Albus._

* * *

When Harry planned his rather grand entrance to Malfoy Manor, he had forgotten about the extensive warding. Luckily as a grudging recognition to the fact he was Al's father, the worst layer of wards was removed for when he came, but the binding ones were still in effect. Rather than waste his magical resources fighting free and unpicking them, Harry waited patiently until he heard a whispered incantation and fell forward onto a marble floor. He got up hastily, knowing Malfoy was never one to let an advantage go past.

In sharp contrast to his son Malfoy was wearing a Muggle suit, one that simply screamed Saville Row, even to Harry's inexperienced eyes. In fact, he grumbled inwardly Malfoy seemed barely to have changed over the years- face more chiselled, hair receding a little bit perhaps, but by and large still the same pointy faced little git who his son bid fair to become an exact copy of. He was lounging in the only comfortable chair in the Floo room, and Harry stifled a sigh as he sat on the hard wooden one left.

Malfoy grinned and showed rather too many teeth as he did so. "Mr Potter," he said. "What a charming surprise." The words sounded completely genuine, and anyone who didn't know Malfoy would have taken them on face-value. Harry who had, had to have dealings with the bastard for years, however could see the mockery in his eyes, and the slight satirical twist of his mouth. "What can have convinced the Saviour of the Wizarding World to pay me a visit?" Malfoy had unfortunately discovered long ago, that the thing 

Harry disliked most in the world was any reference to his rather _unique _status within the wizarding community, and he used it to his advantage every time.

Two could play at that game. Harry smiled back (rather sweetly he thought.) "Can't I pop by to see an old friend?" he asked, watching with satisfaction as Malfoy's eyes narrowed. Just as Harry had buttons, so did Malfoy and any show of fake friendliness got this reaction. Then before the game got out of hand (without Ginny and Astoria there, things tended to degenerate to the curses and hexes level quite rapidly,) Harry spoke again. "Actually it's about our sons." He said briefly.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed with interest. "What have the little blighters done now?" he asked, and Harry was amused to hear no rancour in his voice. It was one of the few things that he and Malfoy could agree on, that their sons were almost equally as bad as one another (on the prank level at least- personally Harry was convinced that on a _moral _level, Scorpius was a cesspit of iniquity.)

Harry winced at the words which were about to tumble out of his mouth. More like _who_ they were doing now, and answered truthfully. "It's nothing that they've _done _really. Closer to their new activities." He looked hopefully at Malfoy, not sure whether he wanted the other man to already know or not. If he knew, it would save Harry the trouble of actually having to admit out loud that their sons were fucking- there was no other word that could really describe it, but then if he knew he probably didn't care, and would laugh at Harry thinking it a problem. Sighing he gritted his teeth and took the plunge when it became obvious that Malfoy was not going to fill the gap for him. "That our sons are together."

There was no reaction for a moment, then Malfoy threw his head back and laughed out loud. "Actually Potter that was a good one." Harry noticed that he had a nice laugh- he hadn't really been in a position to hear it before. "I actually thought you were serious," Malfoy continued, then realised that Harry was not laughing. Incredulously he stared at him. "I hope you don't mean that they are, to quote a Muggle '_making the beast with two backs._"

Harry stared at him, thinking privately that Malfoy had finally cracked. "I'm pretty sure that though they may be gay, that they probably aren't into animals," he said slowly. "And since when would you quote a Muggle?"

"You're an uneducated lout Potter. It's a metaphor for screwing. And I was bought a copy of Shakespeare's collected plays by a friend. They said it would be useful in understanding the Muggle world. Personally it confirms what I knew all along- Muggles are barbarians. Though barbarians with rather good taste in clothing," he said in satisfaction, stroking the sleeve of his suit. "Are you serious that our sons are together?"

"Deadly serious," Harry said, and a wave of the loathing that had been forced down by his usual almost friendly bickering with Malfoy rose up again like acid in his throat. "I caught them messing around the house last night. No offence Malfoy but this has gone too far. I don't mind Al being friends with Scorpius, but this is something else, and it's something I'm profoundly uneasy about."

Malfoy's lips pressed tightly into a thin line. "I'm none too happy with it either," he said, "but for rather different reasons. They're just going to get into more trouble with this. Stupid teenage boys showing off for their,-" his lips twisted in distaste, "lovers, are going to get into stupid situations. There is a reason the Theban band wouldn't really work nowadays." His eyes looked up, and Harry was struck once again by the similarity between father and son. He had to admit unwillingly that the laughter lines gained over the years had resulted in Malfoy looking less like the statue his son resembled.

"I agree," he said neutrally, and shrugged his shoulders. "Do we separate them? They're coming up to their final year in Hogwarts, and you know that whatever we do they're simply going to try and find some way of sneaking around to circumvent it."

Malfoy tapped his fingers against his knee, seemingly deep in thought. "They're seventeen and of age, which means technically we have no rights against them." His lips spread in a devious smile. "It also means they have no rights on us of course." He caught Harry's eyes. "Threaten to disown him. Should work. They'll believe for all of five minutes that they don't need us to survive in the world, then they'll make some stupid vow about never forgetting one another, and separate hopefully for good."

Harry had to admit reluctantly that the plan made sense. "But I don't want Al to hate me," he said.

Malfoy grinned a rather savage grin. "Choose between him hating you, or getting married to a Malfoy. I think I'd quite like to see a Potter barefoot and pregnant round the house."

Harry's face wrinkled in distaste. "Is that _possible_?" he asked, sickly fascinated.

"Nope," was the casual reply. "But it did get a nice reaction. I might start looking up charms. We could call them Polfoys, or Matters." With a rare glimpse of understanding, he stood and Summoned the Floo powder. "Look Potter. I know it's harsh, on all of us and particularly them. But I think I'm right in saying that it's best to cut it off now while it isn't serious, than wait until they get attached. Neither of us really wants a family alliance of that sort do we?"

The thought of being in total agreement with Malfoy on something was odd enough, that Harry was tempted to drop all opposition to the relationship until he thought back to the lovestruck look in Albus's eyes. Grim determination filled him. He wasn't having Albus tossed aside like some broken toy when Scorpius had finished playing. This was going to end. He tossed Floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in. Time to tell Ginny (and to ask her what the Theban band was.)

* * *

_It was a pity that he forgot that Albus had also been Sorted into Slytherin._

_Reviews very welcome_


End file.
